The True Past
by Earth Raven
Summary: MakotoHeero. Here it is finally chapter three, took me long enough and finally fanfiction.net takes word pad.
1. Default Chapter

This is my own story of Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, I know I do not own it but I wish I did. Anyways this is my story of the Moon Kingdom, mainly about Makoto. For those of you who like Ami and Rei, they are not in this story and if they are its very little. I'm sorry but I don't see enough Makoto stories, so I decided to write my own. Li and all the other names you don't recognize are my own characters. I use the Japanese names instead of the English. Please tell me what you think, I really wanna know. Send flames, comments, or ideas to MakotoYuy4ever@aol.com Well enjoy!!  
  
p.s. I forgot to tell you that Heero is going to be OOC (out of character) for a little while but then he gets cold when he goes into training.  
  
Names: Princess Makoto Sakura Kino - Lita Kino  
  
Princess Minako Lily Aino - Mina Aino  
  
Princess Hotaru Ivy Tomoe - Hotaru Tomoe  
  
Princess Rei Hino - Raye Hino  
  
Princess Ami Mizuno - Amy Anderson  
  
Princess Serenity Usagi Tsukino - Serena Tsukino  
  
Prince Endymion Mamoru Chiba - Darien Shields  
  
Prince Li Sage Kino - Li Kino  
  
Sir Knight Duo Matte - Duo Maxwell  
  
Sir Knight Heero Yuy - Heero Yuy  
  
Sir Knight Van Yuy  
  
Sir Artemis Aino - Artemis Aino (Cat)  
  
Queen Jove Kino  
  
Queen Ge Chiba  
  
Queen Selenity Tsukino  
  
Queen Aphrodite Aino  
  
King Zeus Kino  
  
King Cupid Aino  
  
King Leto Chiba  
  
King Nunaat Tomoe  
  
Lady Zara Yuy  
  
Lady Hera Kino - Hera Kino (Cat)  
  
Lady Luna Tsukino - Luna Tsukino (Cat)  
  
The True Past  
  
A young child about 4 years of age, with messy hair of dark brown walked hand in hand with his beloved parents. They walked down the beautiful hallway that led to the Queen's chamber, where soft crying was heard. The boy looked to his parents and only continued to smile when asked a question.  
  
"Mama did the Queen have a boy?" In all of the court of Jupiter there were no children his age to play with.  
  
"No, dear. She had baby girl and they named her Makoto." His mother told him gently. She also had dark brown hair and was in her late twenties. His father had black messy hair and was in his early thirties. The young child made a face when his mother said that.  
  
"You may think that now, Heero. But you won't when you are older." His dad chuckled. "Besides you two might become friends like us with the King and Queen." They reached the door where two guards stood wearing Jupiterian armor and held long swords. One of them smiled at the Yuy family.  
  
"Sir Van and Lady Zara, the Queen has been awaiting your arrival. Young Heero, she has been waiting for you to meet Princess Makoto." Zaire said formally yet very happy. Van turned and shook hands with the guard who was a friend of the family.  
  
"Thanks, Zaire." They walked in as the door was opened for them. Queen Jove was sitting up in bed with a young infant in her arms with auburn hair that was tied back with a small green bow. King Zeus walked up to them and pulled Van into a tight embrace and kissed Zara on the cheek. He picked up Heero and told him how he had grown and began to laugh with excitement. Then he went to stand by his wife proudly as the family approached the bed.  
  
"May I introduce to you Princess Makoto Sakura Kino, Crown Princess of all Jupiter and of the Royal family of Kino." He announced proudly and strong. Zara went to hug Jove and marveled at the child's beauty. Zeus and Van talked happily about the whole thing. Heero walked over to the bedside by his mother and saw how deep emerald Makoto's eyes were. He bowed at her and the Queen and cleared his throat. Everyone went silent as he started to speak.  
  
" Hello, princess. I am Heero of the Noble family of Yuy and pledge that I may always be a follower of this kingdom." He spoke as if he was an adult yet he was not. Everyone smiled at this as he bent and took her tiny hand and kissed it. They all went back to talking.  
  
****5 years later****  
  
"Hey, you meanie! Wait up." A young child around 5 years old with long auburn hair that was tied back with a green bow chased after a boy who was 9 years old with dark brown messy hair.  
  
" Come on, Sakura. You're slower then a slug." The boy teased and only ran faster. The young girl tried to run faster while trying to hold up her long gown. She didn't see the rock that was in front of her and tripped tearing her dress and scrapping her elbow. She sat up and cried when she saw the blood. The boy stopped once he heard her cry and turned around to see what happened. He saw her bleeding, picked her up and took her inside. Lady Zara and a six-month pregnant Queen Jove were in the room and saw the child bleeding and crying. Jove rushed to her daughter's side and picked her up to see what was wrong.  
  
" Don't worry it's just a scrape. Makoto Sakura Kino, look at your dress it's all torn and dirty. Not to mention that Princess Minako of Venus and Prince Endymion of Earth are coming to meet you today. And do you want to show them that this is the kind of Princess you are?!" Her mother warned. Zara went to stand by Heero.  
  
"Don't get mad at her your highness. It was my fault." He stepped forward and bowed.  
  
"Is this true, Makoto?" The queen asked cooling down a bit. Makoto only nodded her head, afraid of getting yelled at again. The queen sighed and spoke again. "I'm sorry dear, go up stairs and change but into another gown please." The princess made a face at the word gown but listened to her mother in leaving the room. "As, for you Heero I'm glad you came forward and told the truth. But that is still no excuse for teasing her. Since you are leaving in two months, please try to be kinder to her. She will have a tuff time with that and she doesn't need to think that her best friend hates her and is leaving because of her. You can go talk to her if you want. I have to speak to your mother about something. And please don't try to get yourself or her dirty because the both of you are going to meet our guests." Zara nodded in agreement, as Heero only stood with his mouth open.  
  
" I'm her best...friend?!" He squeaked. He never actually thought that she had ever really liked him as a best friend.  
  
" Yes, she talks about you all the time when you are not here. She says you tease her a lot, but if she gets hurt you always help her. And when you are not here she spends her time in the library or in the gardens. " The queen smiled at how Heero didn't know. He excused himself and left the room. Jove turned to Zara as they sat down.  
  
"I hope this plan works. I mean she will need friends and the only other friend is Hera. But Hera is just a cat." The queen said depressed. She had expected her daughter to have many friends. Even if she was young most princesses had many friends.  
  
" Don't worry. I hear that Minako is loving and she is a friend with practically everyone she meets. As for Endymion, he is very warm-hearted and friendly." Zara smiled. The queen only nodded still worried.  
  
"Everything thing will come out well you'll see." Her friend gave her a warm hug.  
  
Heero climbed the stairs to Makoto's room. ~Should I tell her now? No, just go talk. You don't want her to be depressed when the prince and princess come. I'll tell her tonight before I go home. ~ He went up to her door and knocked gently. Two voices could be heard in the room. When no one answered he pushed open the door a little and walked in. Hera, a gray Persian cat, was on the windowsill looking out and talking. He could tell that Makoto was behind the dressing wall. He just stood there and listened.  
  
"Hera, why do I have to wear these stupid things!?" Makoto called out.  
  
"Because you are a princess and you want to make a good impression on them. That way you all can be friends." Hera replied still looking out the window.  
  
" But I already have friends. You and Heero. That's all I need." The young princess came out and noticed Heero there. She blushed a little bit. He only continued to stare and then finally spoke.  
  
"Ah...Sorry. I knocked but no one answered. So I came in when I heard you and Hera talking." He stumbled as he started to blush as well.  
  
" It's ok. Uh.... I have a question." She said sitting on her bed. He started to walk towards her to also to sit on the bed.  
  
" What?"  
  
"Are you nervous about meeting the prince and princess?" She asked looking very nervous herself. He slapped his hand against his head.  
  
" Don't tell me your actually nervous, Sakura. Come on what do you have to be nervous about?" He asked. She was starring at her shoes at this point. He cupped his hand underneath her chin and pulled her face up. "Don't worry, they will like you. Don't pretend to be anything your not. Be the true Sakura that I know." She smiled at him and hugged him. He was shocked at first but then returned the hug. Hera only watched happily, but then checked out the window.  
  
" Um, hate to ruin this moment. But I do believe that your guests have arrived." She announced. The two parted and made their way to the door with Hera on top of Makoto's shoulder. They made their way to the stairs and into the dining hall. Many servants were rushing past them to make last minute preparations. Maiden Zen called Makoto and Heero into the main room.  
  
" Princess Makoto, Sire Heero, Your parents want the both of you to wait in the drawing room for the prince and princess. They shall be there in a moment." They followed her into a large drawing room. She left them alone, to go help. Makoto went to stand by a window and looked out with Hera still on her shoulder. Heero stood next to a statue of a dragon {Jupiter's symbol}.  
  
"Makoto, don't forget to smile..."Hera began.  
  
"And be nice and courteous. Yea, Yeah, Yeah, I know, Hera." She finished. Heero chuckled. The door creaked and Makoto ran behind Heero, holding on to him. He pulled her next to him and they waited. In walked a girl the same age as Makoto with long blonde hair that was tied back with a huge red bow and big baby blue eyes. Next to her stood a boy who looked to be 6 with black hair and dark blue eyes. He walked forward and kissed her hand. She blushed at this.  
  
" I am Prince Endymion Mamoru Chiba of the Earth Kingdom and son to King Leto and Queen Ge. It is a pleasure." He warmly smiled. The young girl walked forward and gave Makoto a warm hug.  
  
" I am Princess Minako Lily Aino of the Venus Kingdom and daughter to King Cupid and Queen Aphrodite. It is very nice to meet you." She exclaimed. Makoto smiled; maybe she would become friends with them, after all.  
  
" I am Princess Makoto Sakura Kino of the Jupiter Kingdom and daughter to King Zeus and Queen Jove. You call me Sakura for a nickname! And lastly this is my best friend, Sire Heero Yuy of Jupiter and son to Sir Knight Van and Lady Zara." She quipped. They all shook hands and hugged but Heero was somewhat jealous. He was always the one who called Makoto, Sakura and no one else. Then these people she had just met were offered to call her that. They had decided to give the two newcomers a tour. Makoto, Endymion, and Minako had hit it off after the first ten minutes. It was already time for the two to return to their Kingdoms.  
  
" Promise you will come and visit?" Minako pleaded with Makoto and Endymion.  
  
"Of course and I'll bring Sakura with me" Endymion stated. They all giggled, except Heero. He liked Makoto's new friends and all they were very nice to him, but they called her Sakura! He would just have to get use to it. They already had nicknames for each other.  
  
" Bye, Mina. Bye Endy. I'll see you later." Makoto called to them as they left. She turned around smiling but wiped it off when she saw Heero frowning. He just stared at her and would do nothing else.  
  
" What's the matter, Heero?" She asked. He turned away.  
  
" Nothing. I'll see later." He then walked in the direction of his parents' carriage. She walked upstairs and into her room where Hera was napping.  
  
" So, how did it go?" The cat asked, not opening her eyes. Makoto had started to undress and slipped into her nightgown. She sat at the chastity dresser and began to brush her hair. A small tear ran down her cheek.  
  
" Ok. I made best friends with them and we are calling each other by nick names..." she went on.  
  
" But?" Hera continued.  
  
" But something is wrong with Heero? I don't know what's the matter." She cried. Hera jumped onto the dresser and put her paw on Makoto's head.  
  
" I don't think it's anything you did. Maybe its cause he is going........" Hera stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say. Makoto looked up at her in confusion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ thats all i have so far but write and tell me what ya think kay well see ya later!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all it's me again! That's right this chapter 2 to the true past. I would just like to say that I really want your comments, flames, or ideas. Please I really want to know what you think. And I know I don't own sailor moon or Gundam wing or LifeHouse's lyrics, but I wish I did!! Also this is a Makoto story and I drew a pic of Makoto's younger bro Li {he comes in this chapter I think} Anyways here is chapter 2 and enjoy!!!! Almost forgot email at MakotoYuy4ever@aol.com I beg of you!!!!!!!!:( "" = Talking ' ' = Thinking  
  
The True Past  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" But something is wrong with Heero? I don't know what's the matter." She cried. Hera jumped onto the dresser and put her paw on Makoto's head.  
  
" I don't think it's anything you did. Maybe its cause he is going..." Hera stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say. Makoto looked up at her in confusion.  
  
"What? Where is he going?" She asked. Hera got a nervous look on her face.  
  
"Nothing, maybe he is just a little jealous." She saved herself there. Makoto walked over to her bed and got in and took out a book called 'Grimm's Fairy Tales'.  
  
"What would he have to be jealous of? I mean I have known him since I was born and no matter what, he is my bestest friend, besides you. Endy and Mina are my best friends but I just met them." She sighed. Hera then jumped on the bed and laid on her favorite pillow.  
  
"Well, maybe you should tell him that next time he comes to visit. Sometimes people need to hear that from their friends." She said sleepily. " You should put that book away and get some sleep. Today was a long day." Makoto put down her book and turned out her light.  
  
" Good Night, Hera. I love you." She whispered drifting into sleep.  
  
"Me too." The cat yawned and with they both feel fast asleep.  
  
*******Two months later*******  
  
The two months had gone by very fast for Heero and he still hadn't been able to tell Makoto anything and it was the night before he was to leave. Princess Minako and Prince Endymion came over every week and once a while Makoto would go to one of their palaces. She took Hera's advice and told Heero how much their friendship was to her. He felt better, but still a little jealous. Tonight Makoto's family and his family were throwing a surprise going away party and they had invited Minako and Endymion. The only people who didn't know about the party were Makoto and Heero. Makoto was getting ready for dinner in her room when there was a knock on the door. She called to see who it was.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Mina." She called happily through the door. Makoto rushed to the door and let her in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised .The other girl looked at her in shock. 'Heero still hasn't told her. I mean me and Endy even knew.'  
  
"Um...Your parents invited Endy and me." She covered her shock with a smile.  
  
"Cool, Endy is here. I just have to finish putting my hair up and then I'll be down." She ran to her dresser. She put up her hair in to a braided bun that had hair flowing out of it. She then picked up Hera, put her on her shoulder and then grabbed Mina's arm and ran from the room. They made it downstairs and found Endy and Heero talking. They walked up to the two and said hello.  
  
"Hey, Sakura." Endy said while Heero made a small face.  
  
"Hi, Endy, Heero." She smiled. Mina looked at Endymion and made a face that said 'we need to talk'. He nodded and started to interrupt Heero and Makoto's conversation. "Excuse Mina and me for a second, I just remembered that my mother wanted to speak to us." The other two nodded as Mina and Endy walked away into a side hall and stopped.  
  
" What's the matter?" Endy asked worried.  
  
"Heero still hasn't told Sakura about his leaving." She spoke. His eyes widened with surprise and shock. 'I can't believe it and he is leaving tomorrow.'  
  
" We can't tell her. I'll talk to Heero." He replied. "But, Endy we have..." she started.  
  
"No. He has to." He interrupted. She nodded sadly. They started to walk back, when they spotted Heero walking towards them.  
  
"I'll talk to him, so you can go ahead and join Sakura" he whispered to her. She nodded and left. Endy walked up to Heero.  
  
"Hey, Sakura wanted me to get you two." Heero smiled.  
  
"Mina just went to go join her. Look Heero, we need to talk about Sakura." He replied.  
  
"What about Sakura?" He put emphases on the name.  
  
"You haven't told her about you leaving." he replied, hearing the spite in Heero's voice.  
  
" Yeah, so. That none of your business." he growled.  
  
"As long as Sakura is my best friend, it is my business." he defended. Heero got really angry and was now clenching his fists.  
  
"You have no right to call her Sakura! I have been calling her since she was first born" he spat, "And then you and your fancy title came here and took that away from me!" Endy was surprised. 'So that's what this is all about'  
  
"I never meant to take her away from you. I want to be friends with her too" He began, "She is just so sweet and cheerful. I'm sorry." Heero was surprised now. He was about ready to beat up this guy and then he apologizes.  
  
"But please Heero, you have to tell her." he pleaded with him.  
  
"Tell me what?" They spun around to see Makoto and Minako step out from the shadows.  
  
"How long were you back there?" Heero asked.  
  
" Let me see, from where you said that Endy has no right in calling me Sakura." she stated madly.  
  
"Maybe Mina and me should get to dinner." Endy grabbed Mina's hand and started to walk away.  
  
"No, stay. If you know what Heero hasn't told me, stay." She stopped them. They stood next to each other as Makoto approached Heero. "What were you going to tell me, Heero?"  
  
"Nothing." He stated coldly.  
  
"Getting into a fight with one of my best friends isn't about 'Nothing'" she replied angry. Mina and Endy were shocked. Heero and Makoto never talked like that to each other before.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's not like your going to miss me with your Endy over there." he shot back.  
  
"Miss you? What do you mean?" she asked calming down.  
  
"Well, if you must know, tonight is my last night here. I'm leaving in the morning for Knight Training." He yelled. Makoto was struck with horror and her mouth gaped open.  
  
"What? You can't?" she struggled. Hera just came up and was about to announce that dinner was ready, when she saw the look on Makoto's face. 'Something isn't right'  
  
"That's right. I'm leaving for knight training." He repeated coolly. Makoto just stood there horrified and then tears began to trickle down her face.  
  
"But.what about me?" she asked.  
  
"What about you? You still have 'Endy' and Mina and Hera. You don't need me." He spat. But then he regretted saying that seeing the look of hurt on her face.  
  
"No, that's not true. You were my first best friend. You were one there when I fell and got hurt. You were the one who held my hand when I was afraid of meeting Endymion and Minako. And now its nothing to you?" she asked reaching out to him. He only turned and looked the other way.  
  
"I have a duty to serve you as my princess." Was all he said. That was what hit her the hardest. She gathered up her dress and ran from the room sobbing. Minako ran after her calling her name. Endymion walked up to Heero and faced him.  
  
"You jerk. And I thought you were her best friend." he glared.  
  
"Yeah, well things change." He replied coldly. Endy shook his head and followed the way Minako and Makoto left out of. Hera walked up to Heero and noticed the boy had his head down and tears were rolling downs his cheeks. She walked away to go check on Makoto.  
  
Makoto didn't show up for dinner and refused to eat. Minako stayed with her, as did Hera. Endymion went down and ate but glared at Heero the whole time. Heero hardly ate as a feeling of regret consumed his body. After dinner Heero went up to Makoto's room and knocked on the door. Endymion answered it, quickly stepped out and shut the door.  
  
"What do you want? Don't you think you hurt her enough?" He ground through his teeth. Heero was going to retort but sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I just wanted to see her before I left and say sorry." He replied.  
  
"Well, she doesn't want to see you right now. So maybe you should just." He was cut off as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Minako with a sad smile on her face.  
  
"She is asking for you." She replied. Endymion nodded and headed into the room and shut the door behind him. Heero only looked at Minako.  
  
"I suppose you want me to leave and that she never wants to talk to me again. " he turned.  
  
"Heero, she doesn't hate you and I don't want you to go. I just have a few things to say and ask." He nodded as she continued, " Why did you wait so long to tell her?"  
  
"I thought if I put it off she wouldn't care as much because she has you guys."  
  
"But like she said, we weren't there for her we just met her a few months ago. Besides, we could never replace you no matter how hard we try." Minako replied softly, "But what you did to her was cruel. I'm not going to lecture you but I just wanted to say is that you shouldn't have done that. At least if you told her in advance, she wouldn't have been so hurt."  
  
"I know. I know I shouldn't be asking but can I see her?" he asked.  
  
"She doesn't wish to see you now, but maybe in the morning?" she asked hoping that he would come.  
  
"I'll try but I have to leave early. Be fore I go would you give this to her for me, it was meant to be given to her at dinner but understanding the circumstances." he was cut off by her.  
  
"I'll make sure she gets it." Minako said taking the small box wrapped in silver paper tied with a green bow. She hugged him and he returned it.  
  
"Good-bye" he replied and walked away. She walked to the door and watched his retreating form walk down the stairs. She opened the door and walked over to Makoto's bed hiding the present in her dress.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked Makoto. Makoto's eyes were puffing and she had tearstains on her cheeks.  
  
"A little better." She replied sniffling. Minako smiled a small smile.  
  
"Well your mom said I could stay the night to be here for you." She told the depressed girl. Makoto smiled glumly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What about me?" Endymion asked. Both of the girls giggled a little.  
  
"Your mother wanted me to tell you that you are leaving and they want you downstairs." she replied. Endymion pouted and pretended to cry. The girls giggled again. He walked over to Makoto and kissed her forehead and hugged her.  
  
"I'll try to come tomorrow." He replied, as she nodded. He then went to hug Minako.  
  
"Thank you." The girl replied softly.  
  
"Call me if anything happens." He told her. Minako nodded her head and said good-bye.  
  
"Good night." He said leaving the room. Minako went over and walked to the bed and sat. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out the box.  
  
"Heero asked me to give this to you." She said handing it to Makoto. She was surprised and just stared at it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, he just told me to give it to you and he said he was sorry. He also said he would try to come tomorrow before he had to leave." She said smiling a little. Makoto just stared at it and placed it on her bedside table.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get some sleep." Makoto said scooting over in her queen-sized bed. Minako slipped into her nightgown and got into the bed. She turned out the light and turned her back to Makoto.  
  
"Goodnight, Makoto." She replied before she fell asleep. Today was a tiring day. Makoto nodded though she was not tired. She sighed and got out of the bed trying not to wake Minako. She grabbed the present and went out to her balcony. She sat on the ledge and looked out at the moon. She closed her eyes and made a wish.  
  
"Please protect him." She whispered. She then opened her eyes and looked at the package in her hands. She cradled as if it were a small child and carefully began to untie the ribbon. She placed the ribbon in her pocket to keep. She then began to tear away the paper and inside was a black box. She opened the box to reveal two pink rose earrings that sparkled when the moon touched them. Also there was a tiny gold chain and on the chain was a small gold heart locket with a rose imprint. She opened the locket and saw on one side was a picture of him and on the other was Hera. She closed the locket and looked on the back where there was a message in script. It read: We'll always be in your Heart. Love Always,  
  
Heero and Hera  
  
Tears started to burn her eyes as she put the necklace and earrings on. She finally let her tears go and look at the moon.  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero. You will always be my best friend." She cried. She got up and walked inside to her bed and got in it silently. 'I have to be awake for Heero when he arrives.' She thought as she finally succumbed to her sleep.  
  
*******The Next Morning******  
  
"Good Morning, your Majesties. I would like to ask if I may see Makoto this morning." Heero bowed in front of the King and Queen in his new uniform. He wore hunter green pants, black boots, a white-collar shirt with a black tie, and a jacket that was hunter green trimmed in silver and an embroidered dragon over his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero. But she has not woken yet." The Queen smiled sadly. He nodded. He stood and began to salute as the King and Queen rose from their thrones.  
  
"Thank you. Please tell her that I am sorry for what happened to her yesterday and that I wish her luck in life." He replied in a monotone, which surprised all in the room. He had never spoken like this before.  
  
"I will make sure she gets the message. Good luck in your training and please come visit us." The King replied also saluting. Heero nodded and bowed once more before following his parents out of the room.  
  
"She will be upset that she missed him." Replied a small voice. They turned their heads to see Hera.  
  
"Don't worry. She will be depressed at first but when her brother is born she will be happy again." The Queen smiled.  
  
*******Later That Morning*******  
  
"Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing is where I want to be." Makoto was singing to herself as she was combing her hair. She tied the ribbon from Heero, up into her ponytail. She then went to her door and rushed down the stairs.  
  
"I hope he comes soon." She giggled. She slowed down as she approached the throne room's doors. She took a deep breath and opened them only to see her parents and Hera. She bowed out of respect.  
  
"Has Heero arrived yet?" she asked her parents. They both had sad looks on their faces. She saw that and knew the answer.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. He left about an hour ago." The Queen spoke quietly. Makoto shook her head and turned.  
  
"Makoto" Hera began but was stopped as Makoto ran from the room. She ran as fast as she could through the front doors of the palace and ran to the front gate. She ran out into the street as it began to rain.  
  
"HEERO!!! HEERO!!!!!" she screamed as loud as she could but it was no use he was probably already at his new home. She collapsed to her knees and cried loudly as her the ribbon from her hair fell out. She gabbed it and held onto it for all she was worth. She looked up at the moon and cried harder.  
  
"Why, Heero? Please come back!!!" she screamed as her voice became harsh. The rain came down harder and faster and soaked her body, but she didn't care. She had lost her best friend and might never see him again.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Well that was kinda corny. Don't worry there will be more when I can come up with more ideas. And Heero will come back. Oh yeah Li, Makoto's brother will show up in the next chapter or the one after that cause I was too lazy to write about it in this one. Anyways hope you liked this. Oh also the song Makoto was singing was "Breathing" by LifeHouse (they kick ass). I'm going to write a songfic about Heero/Makoto with this song so look for that. Well I better go before you get bored. Ja Ne 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all!! I know i have not written in a while alot of stuff has been going on. I have been trying to get over the loss of my 3 year old nefew due to a drowning. Please help support Derek's Law. Go to for more info. well anywas you dont want to hear about that, so without anymore babble i will go on with the story.  
  
I do not own Sailor moon or Gundam Wing, though i wish i ould own Heero and Darien and Duo and Quatre, also Colin Firth, Hugh Jackman and mmmm Orli bloom tehehehe, ok enough!  
  
The True Past  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The wind blew through her hair, playing with it and as well as the green ribbon that held it in it's usual fashion. She had been wearing it every day for the past 9 years, as a sign and tribute to her best friend and what she later realized at an older age the man she loved. The last time she had seen him was only 4 years ago and yet he was so cold to her and they had only met briefly. She closed her eyes and remembered the meeting with a heavy sigh.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Princess you are wanted by your mother and father in the throne room and your mother asks that you look decent." a maid informed Makoto, who was changing out of her night clothes. Makoto nodded and the maid left.  
  
"I wonder what is wrong. We usually speak at breakfast. " Makoto voiced to her advisor Hera. Hera was currently sitting on Makoto's vanity, cleaning her paws.  
  
"Hm..maybe someone is here for a visit, like Mina or Endy. I really couldn't say. But just in case wear a gown and do something different with your hair." Hera replied staring Makoto going through her closet. Makoto dressed into a simple black and green gown. She then and sat in front of her vanity.  
  
"I will do my hair the way i wish it to be. But you are my best friend, so today i will do as you say." she replied brushing her long auburn hair. she braided it to where it wrapped around her hair with the green ribbon embedded in it. Smiling with satisfaction she picked up Hera, who she put on her shoulder and proceeded out of her room and down the stairs. Once outside the throne room, Hera jumped from Makoto's shoulder to the ground where she followed her into the room. There sitting upon their thrones were Queen Jove and King Zeus. Standing by his mother's side was Makoto's younger brother who was 9 years of age, Li. He smiled at his sister, who he loved very much.  
  
"Good morning Mother and Father. How are you feeling? I hope you slept well." she returned her brother's smile and addressed her parents. They both nodded and her mother stood to speak.  
  
" I know it is uncommon that we meet in this room as a family, but this morning is different, Makoto you have a visitor. Your father and I wanted to inform you and he will be meeting you and Li in the drawing room. After you speak with this visitor you may proceed to the dining room for breakfast. I do not know whether this visitor wishes to join us, but you may suggest it." She responded softly. Makoto could tell that they were hiding something from her, especially with this talk of a visitor.  
  
"Mother, who is this visitor you speak of? Is it Endy or perhaps Mina's friend Duo?" She asked thinking of the only male companions she knew. Her mother smiled at her not saying a word and proceeded out of the room walking by her husband's side. After they left the room Li ran to his older sister and hugged her.  
  
"Geez, don't say good morning to me or anything. I see how you are!" he said pouting and pretending to cry, Makoto only ruffled his hair and laughed.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a brat. You know I love you, besides in this room we are to act like mature and respectable royalty and blah, blah, blah." She expressed in a bored tone, " Besides i want to know who is this visitor that is seeing us and don't say you don't know, for I, dear brother know that look in your eyes."  
  
"I can't tell you. You will just have to wait and see.." he said walking in front of her, to the door. She followed him thinking of who could it be. It couldn't be Endy, he was on Earth and could not visit for a while, because he was being tutored by his father for his future reign. And there would be no reason that Sire Duo would be visiting her for he was in training for knightship, or at least that is what Mina told her in her last letter. Unless it was, no it couldn't be. She hadn't seen him in 5 years and last she saw of him they had been fighting, why would he want to visit her? Surely he must hate her, he had never written or even spoke through his parents. Everytime she would ask his mother of him, she said he was fine, but never once had he asked of her. Her stomach started to tighten and she felt sick. She put her hand on her brother's arm to stop him, he turned around smiling but his face feel when he saw the paleness of her skin.  
  
"What is wrong Mako? Do you feel ill?" He asked concerned for her wellness.  
  
"I cannot face him, Li. Please I can't, he must hate me." She pleaded to him, with a hint of fear in her voice. He had never seen her like this, usually she was so strong. Sure she had her days, but everyone does. He had never actually seen her scared. He hugged her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"He does not hate you. And you can do this. Remember this was your best friend." she nodded numbly and let him lead her down the hall and into the drawing room. The very spot where Heero had been her support for meeting her other best friends, which her brother was doing for her now that she would see Heero. The door creaked open and Makoto quickly turned to the door. A maid open it and announced that the visitor had arrived.  
  
"Sire Heero Yuy is here to see you, your highness." she bowed and left as a man who stood at about 5'5" tall, walked in. He closed the door behind him and bowed. Makoto and Li both bowed in return and Makoto's voice caught in her throat as she looked at Heero. He had changed over the years his hair was the same as his skin tone but he had a build that told you he was in training. But what stood out the most was his eyes, his once happy and mischievous blue eyes were now stone cold. Li cleared his throat as to speak. Makoto blinked in surprised and cleared her throat as well, as she stepped forward.  
  
"Hello, Heero. I suspect you have been well?" she asked somewhat nervous and not knowing what to say. He only nodded at her question which caused more nervousness and tension in the room.  
  
"Last you left, you did not get the pleasure of meeting my brother Li Sage Kino. He was born 2 months after you left." her brother nodded at the mention of himself. He stepped forward to shake Heero's hand, who returned the shake.  
  
"It is finally nice to meet you" Li replied smiling widely.  
  
"Finally?" Heero spoke in a cold, questionable monotone. Makoto looked down not showing her face. Why had Heero changed so much? Surely his training did not do that much to him, to turn him cold.  
  
"Well, yes. My sister has spoken of you so much and told me so many exciting stories of your adventures together when you were young. I was very excited to meet the man who had my sister's........." Li was explaining excitedly when Makoto interrupted him.  
  
"Li, please. Um...I believe mother wanted to speak to you about something of great importance." She nearly shouted. He turned to her with a confused look, "I believe it had something to with Princess Hotaru's visit later this week." The mention of the princess of Saturn caused him to blush into a beet red. He cleared his throat and turned to Heero.  
  
"It was a pleasure," he walked out and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry, sometimes he babbles when he is nervous. He just can't stop when he starts." she spoke finally looking at Heero.  
  
"I guess it is common through siblings" Heero smirked, causing her to blush. He looked at her for the first since he arrived and noticed differences in his childhood friend. She had grown quite tall, about 2 inches shorter then he. Then he noticed something his eye hadn't caught, the rose earrings and the locket around her neck that he had given to her as a going away present when she was 5. He also saw the green ribbon in her hair that was apart of the gift wrap.  
  
"Heero are you ok?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it and took a step back.  
  
"Hn." was his response, " You kept them?"  
  
"What? Oh these, of course I would. Heero you were my best friend and I would never get rid of them." they were refering to the jewerly she wore.  
  
"I thought you hated me. I mean you didn't answer my call the morning I left." he spoke coldly walking to a window. She gasped somewhat angry and hurt.  
  
"No one called me. Mina had said you were going to try and visit before you left. When I had arrived to the throne room my parents said you left an hour ago. Do you know how disappointed i was?! I stayed in a depression until my brother was born. Heero you were my best friend and i had ruined everthing." she said breaking down and sliding slowly to the floor.  
  
"Why do you keep saying were?" he said softly not turning and facing her. She looked up surprised and wiping her face.  
  
"I didn't know if we were still best friends. You never wrote or visited or asked your mother about me. I thought you had moved on."  
  
"You didn't write either." finally he faced her and his eyes had softened but were still a little cold.  
  
"Heero, I wished everything would just go back to the way it was. I wish that we could still be best friends and perhaps........" She was interrupted by Sir Van walking in.  
  
" I am very sorry for the interruption, your highness. Heero we must leave, you are wanted back at camp. Something has happened." he spoke urgently.  
  
"Please give a minute, Father." His father nodded and walked out the door. By then Makoto had stood and was dusting her gown she was staring at the floor. Heero walked up to her and lifted her head to see her tear stricken face.  
  
"Nothing can go back to the way it was, but our friendship could continue if you wish, Sakura." she gasped softly at the mention of her nickname. He left by kissing her forehead and walking out of the room without an answer and leaving her behind.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She opened her eyes and turned from the sunset while walking into her bedroom. She walked to her desk and pulled out a small stack of letters tied with a black ribbon, that she slowly untied.  
  
"Don't you ever tire of reading those almost every night?" a husky voice spoke to her. She turned and to her surprise she saw Endy standing in her bedroom. She ran into his arms and hugged him with all of her might.  
  
"God, how i have missed you! Where have you been hiding yourself? I haven't seen you in almost a year." her voice cheered.  
  
"Hey at least i have written, unlike a certain someone who shall remain nameless. Sakura." he laughed. She playfully hit him and walked away from him.  
  
"Well i have been busy on deciding whether I am ready to travel to the moon or not. Mina is going in a month and I hear that the Princesses of Mars and Mercury have come down with a sickness so they cannot leave for two months to ensure their wellness."  
  
"Have you made a decision yet? I mean either way you will have to leave, but it is better if you go now." Endy replied seriously, "Besides you will be closer to me if you live there." She chuckled softly and looked at him. They both sat on her bed.  
  
"Endy, it's a hard decision to make, I don't want to leave my family." she looked at the palms of her hands. Endy grabbed her hands causing her to look in his eyes.  
  
"You can still visit them and write. I know you don't want to leave, but sooner or later you have to. The royal guard has to form together and start training in order to protect Serenity." he informed her with a serious tone. She started to laugh at that and received a strange look from her friend.  
  
"You sound like Hera." he laughed along with her. After their case of the giggles went away, Endy got up to leave.  
  
"Well I must go. Mother wants me to practice my caligraphy. 'All great Royals must have perfect penmanship.' " He tried to do an impression of his mother, which caused Makoto to break into laughter once more. She got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Goodbye Endy." She said to him as they hugged. After he had left she went to letters on the desk. She opened the last letter and began to read:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
How is your family doing? And yourself? I am doing well. I am in the top rank of my training classes. I should reach my knighthood in the next year or at least that is what my instructor tells me. Have you made your decision yet? Don't forget to let me know what you decide. I should like to see you before you leave. Well I have to go know, we have weaponary class now. Write soon. Sorry this letter is short.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Heero  
  
His letters were always short, which upset her a little. She looked up the sheet of parchment and thought, 'What happened to the Heero she thought she knew so well. Now he kept all his emotions hidden and wouldn't let anyone know what they were, not even her. She bit her pen lightly and pulled out out a parchment to write back to her friend:  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
My family is doing well. Li asks how are you and would like to see you again as would I. I am doing alright, I think I have finally made my decision. as much as I hate to leave my family, especially Li. I am going to the Moon, and I will be leaving in one week. My parents have been informed as well as Serenity and her mother. Endy and Mina do not know, for I am surprising them. I do wish to see you before I leave. If you cannot make it I understand. I would like you to keep writing me. If you do not write me I will suspect that you wish to stop communicating. There is one thing that i wish to say to you, I would like to tell you in person but if I do not get the chance. I want you to know that I love you. I always have, but it isnt the love you share for your family. I truly and deeply Love you Heero Yuy. If you do not return the sentiment I understand, but if you do perhaps when your training is completed, our friendship could develope into something more. Please write me as soon as you receive this letter. I will be waiting for your answer.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Makoto Sakura Kino  
  
She held the letter with care and slowly began to prepare the letter for it's journey. When she was done, she went to her brother's room and knocked on the door. Her brother answered with annoyed and sleepy look on his face.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what time it is?" asked her annoyed. She looked confused and shook her head. He looked at her strangely.  
  
"It's 1 in the morning." she gasped at what time it was, ' I have been writing my letter for that long. Well, I guess not because I did a lot of thinking, and plus Endy visited me.'  
  
"Li, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to send this to Heero for me. I will be too busy packing for Hera's and my move to the Moon palace." she said handing him the letter.  
  
"Sure, whatever lets me get back to sleep." he grabbed the letter and started to shut the door.  
  
"Li, you must not forget it's extremely important that he receives it." he nodded and closed the door when she was done. he placed the letter on his desk, which was covered with papers and letters of his own. He crawled into bed grumbling about crazy sisters and soon fell asleep.  
  
One week later  
  
She yet to receive a letter or any word from Heero. He should have received her letter by now. Unless his decision was not to be with her as friend or lover. Her stomach churned at the thought. Hera and herself had to leave soon. She looked around at her empty room. All of her belongings had bent sent ahead the night before. She left her room and slowly walked throughtout the castle and into every room and envisioning all her favorite memories. She went into the library, her favorite room besides her room and smelled the books. She had always enjoyed the smell of old books. This room was her haven when none of her friends or her brother were around. The garden was just outside of the library's french doors, and where she ventured next. She remember she had fallen by the fountain when she was five and Heero had carried her inside. The bench invited her to sit, which she did not refuse. Cool air blew past her, as she hugged herself. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail with her green ribbon, she wore a pale green dress with a princess waist and long bell sleeves.  
  
Hera found her sitting there with silent tears running down her face. She did not wish to interrupt, but it was time to leave. The small cat walked to in front of Makoto and cleared her throat. Makoto's emerald eyes shot open and she quickly wiped her face.  
  
"It's time, Makoto." Hera spoke. Makoto nodded her head slowly as she stood and followed the cat inside.  
  
"Any word from Heero?" she asked almost desparately. Hera hung her head low.  
  
"No, but don't worry. Perhaps he will visit you or write you while we are on the Moon." Makoto only shook her head numbly.  
  
They reached the main hall where her family was waiting to see her off on her carriage. She hugged them individually and headed outside along with them. The carriage awaited and hera was the first to go in Makoto was about to, but turned to her brother, her eyes and face full of tears.  
  
"Please promise that you will write me and visit when you can." her cracked as she tried to speak. He hugged her closely and whispered in her ear.  
  
" No matter what, I will." he kissed her cheek as she pulled away and gave her parents their finally hugs. She stepped into her carriage and the door was shut. She leaned out the window and waved as the carriage began to take off.  
  
"I love you all very much." she yelled as they got closer to the gate. She pulled back into the carriage and sighed heavily.  
  
"I know you had wished him there but perhaps its time to move on." Hera broke through her thoughts. Makoto stared at her shocked and held a breath. ' had he moved on? Did he not care? Maybe that is wh he was so cold to me in his letters. '  
  
"Perhaps." she murmured. she held onto her locket and closed her eyes. She was beginning a new life and maybe Hera was right, If it was Heero's decision to not have anything to do with her, then she would have nothing to do with him. As she fell into a deep sleep her kingdom she had grown up in pasted by not to be seen by her again.  
  
So what did you think? i know kinda crappy for not updating in almost a year. oh well, please review. I will try to get the chappie out sooner but i have to update "a better life" as well but im having diffculties.  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Earth Raven  
  
In Loving Memory Of Derek Samuel Gonzalez 


End file.
